User talk:SnakeTongue237
Archive 1 Archive 2 ~huddles into ball~ Note: A visit to the blog shows that a couple of these have been mentioned already, but dang it, I typed this up earlier, so I'm posting it as is. I saw your disturbing movie blog and glanced through it. Whether or not I decide to comment on it, here’s something for you- http://www.planetdolan.com/15-disturbing-scenes-in-movies/. I re-read the countdown so if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be in the corner whimpering and shivering in a ball. Before that, though, here are some others to consider. *''Where the Dead Go to Die''- ElectricDragon505 (aka AniMat) and TheMysteriousMrEnter have both talked about this, and it sounds like an utterly sick and depraved movie. All sorts of sex, gore, and sick stuff. AniMat called it the worst animated movie ever made (The title for his video on it is either that or something similar) and Mr. Enter refused to cover it on his Animated Atrocities segment because it was so sick (Keep in mind he covered the purposely sickening Drawn Together: The Movie- a review I did not watch- on Animated Atrocities). *''Caligula''- Roger Ebert said this infamous 1970s film was one of the worst movies he’d ever seen, and it was one of only two or three that he walked out of. *''Re-Animator''- I watched Bravo’s countdown of the 101 Scariest Movie Moments, and the one they showed for this movie was a scene involving a zombie with a severed head performing a sex act on a naked, screaming woman who was strapped down and clearly not consenting to this. I was just appalled. What made it worse was someone was trying to be cutesy about it (saying the sex scene was “a head” of its time). Sexual assault should never be treated in a cutesy manner. When I taped that countdown, that was the one moment I refused to include. I stopped taping so the tape would only have the beginning and ending of the segment and not the actual moment. *''Hollywood and the Holocaust''- I’m not sure this counts because it was a documentary, and the most disturbing parts were clips from various movies about the Holocaust, but this is the only one I’ve seen personally. I watched this one night and literally had trouble sleeping for a week. *''The Passion of the Christ''- I’m a Christian and I refuse to watch this film. One time I saw that the Trinity Broadcasting Network aired it, and they displayed a disturbing/graphic content disclaimer. For the record, I caught a few minutes of it one night, and I couldn’t understand what was happening (It appeared to be a hallucination of a demonic child, something that is not in any account of Jesus’s arrest and crucifixion), so yeah, there was a lot of questionable content. I did catch a funny line on an episode of My Wife & Kids though. The boyfriend of the oldest daughter was very devout, and he talked about seeing the movie for the third time. However, he noted, “I liked the Book better.” How does a squeamish Bible-thumper find out about all these disturbing movies? One) I love to read/watch countdowns and two) I love reading/watching reviews for bad movies, cartoons, etc. Let me tell you, if you read enough and watch enough countdowns, you’ll always sound like you know what you’re talking about. There’s no shame in making a list of disturbing movies; the only shame is if one sees disturbing scenes and views them as funny or entertaining. I’ll be in my corner. ~whimpers and shivers~ Raidra (talk) 00:19, October 5, 2016 (UTC) I like interesting lists, though some of them I read and afterwards wonder, "Why did I read this?" :-0 Lately I've been watching some cool YouTube videos by Top15s, MostAmazingTop10, and Blameitonjorge. From what I've seen you've touched on a good point, which is that when someone makes a movie simply to make people talk about how shocking and outrageous they are, the film isn't any good; it's just horrid, lazy, and desperate. There were a lot of disturbing things in ancient Rome, but I wonder how much in Caligula was historically accurate and how much was the filmmakers saying, "Hey, let's jazz this up!" If you make a film that's over-the-top, you have no right to complain about critics accusing you of being over-the-top. In any case, with the exception of maybe Franklin & Bash (a show I know almost nothing about), Malcolm McDowell has been a bad guy in everything he's ever been in, hasn't he? You see "Special guest star Malcolm McDowell" in the opening credits of a show and think, "Well, no points for guessing who the killer is in this one!" Of course, a couple years ago I was in a store and saw that he was in a direct-to-DVD movie called Home Alone: The Holiday Heist. I noted, "He has to be thinking, 'My gosh, what happened to my career?'" The writer of the Re-Animator screenplay said his view is that he hasn't written a good story if it doesn't have something that makes the producers (or whoever it was he said) laugh and then go, "We can't have that." So yeah, there was no point to that scene except to be outrageous. Like you said, there was a point to the assault in A Clockwork Orange, and it was also organic. I was going to joke, "Hey, wasn't the guy from Home Alone: The Holiday Heist in that?" but that's just incredibly mean-spirited. He doesn't deserve that. When you make a Christian film, and both Christians and atheists talk about how it deviates from scripture, then you’ve failed in whatever you were hoping to accomplish. At first I honestly misread that as "Rob Dyrdek". I thought, "Wow, the guy from Ridiculousness does top ten lists?" Now that I've seen what you're talking about, that looks like something I'd be interested in. Thanks for sharing! Here's one more thing I thought of- the French horror film Haute Tension, released in the U.S. as High Tension and the U.K. as Switchblade Romance https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_Tension. You might think, "Oh, because of the graphic violence and the sexual content." That is disturbing, but no, I'm suggesting it because the big twist was so stupid it's disturbing. Raidra (talk) 15:52, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :The link didn't work, but I'd read before that a bunch of those Roman emperors and officials had unwilling, underage sex slaves. How did I forget about the Halloween re-make? Oh, yeah, I was shivering in the corner. I hadn't heard about the new film. Maybe Malcolm McDowell just took the part in the Home Alone movie because he wanted something lighthearted and simple in between horror roles. By the way, Home Alone: the Holiday Heist was on TV last year, and I turned it off after two minutes. Why? The two children were playing on their smart phones & games and looking bored while their father was trying to have a conversation with. I thought, "I can't root for these brats." :As soon as I saw what it was, I thought, "Nope!" and turned it off. I agree with you. There was a scene in The Manchurian Candidate (the original 1960s movie, not that stupid remake) in which the assassin was ordered to kill one of his brothers in arms. All of them had been conditioned to love and respect him, so as he raised the gun to his victim's head to blow his brains out, his victim smiled at him in admiration. It's not exactly what you were talking about since it was meant to highlight how disturbing the whole scenario was, but it shows how an inappropriate reaction to something horrible can make things even more horrible. :In the line of deceptive names, there was a movie called Titicut Follies. It sounds like it should be a modern raunchy comedy, but no, it was a 1960s documentary about the atrocious conditions at a state hospital for the criminally insane https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titicut_Follies. I learned about it from a section on banned movies in the book Uncle John's 4-Ply Bathroom Reader. It noted that scenes included the forced nose-feeding of an inmate on a hunger strike. :-O You should make a blog asking for the best and worst movie titles (with maybe a section for movies you thought would be great based on the title, but weren't, and vice-versa) and another asking for the worst twist endings in movies. On second thought, maybe you should scrap that second one. If you made a blog telling bad movie twists, you might have someone saying, "Hey! I didn't know this would contain spoilers!" Really? You really didn't see that coming, huh? Raidra (talk) 01:12, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Yo Just thought you might be interested in this blog Christian did about cohesive writing using Ned the Nihilist as an example. He did an incredible job. A_Look_into_Cohesive_Writing_and_Ned_the_Nihilist Jay Ten (talk) 19:45, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Creepy Musical Genres I recently remembered this blog I made some time ago- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/Creepy_Musical_Genres. I don't expect commentary (It's too late for that), but I thought you might be interested. It's long, so it'll take a while to get through. There are a lot of genres you'd expect (death metal, for instance), but there are also some you might not. I hope you enjoy! Raidra (talk) 00:22, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Checkin' In Hadn't talked to ya in a bit and wanted to see how things were going. I read your story and left my thoughts on it. Major improvements, my friend. Better than my own writing (I mean that). Very nice. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 13:49, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey I have a story called The Scary House on the writers workshop that needs some feedback, and I was wondering fi youc could read it and leave some for me? Tide16 (talk) RE: Bullcest Man, that was five minutes well spent on my part. This was awesome. I laughed my ass out when at the bottom it says "Bullcest, Proudly Created with Wix". Wix is proud of your blog... err, your friend's blog, isn't that great? MrDupin (talk) 00:06, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Finally a Place Where I Can Be Myself I've spent my whole adult life (and several of my teen years) looking for a place just like this where I no longer have to be ashamed of my love for the most beautiful and "horny" creature on this terrible planet. But really, I nearly pissed myself. Your "friend" did a damn fine job. I'm already feeling the urge to start dropping the link to it anywhere that it might be even remotely relevant. This is what the internet was made for. Jay Ten (talk) 00:15, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :Hope this catches on mate. I have invested my lifetime savings in bull contraception. Fingers crossed. MrDupin (talk) 00:41, November 16, 2016 (UTC) I get it Have you ever met a Jesus freak with a fear of crucifixions? You have now. There was a part of my youth in which I was very fearful of depictions of the Crucifixion (probably any crucifixion). It started when I looked through our family Bible (A family Bible is a large Bible with large print, entries to record births, weddings, and deaths, and extras such as glossaries, concordances, and maps). One feature that ours has is Bible stories illustrated with copies of paintings by old masters. Those paintings scared me because they were so realistic and vivid (Go ahead and insert a “hyper-realistic” joke if you’d like). I used to feel fear looking up something in the J or P encyclopedias because I might come across a painting of the Crucifixion. It wasn’t because of any religious or spiritual aspect; I just hate to see people suffering. Paintings depicting other graphic scenarios disturb me too. Because of that I feel that feeling fear toward a crucifix can be a sign of character, an indication of a kind heart that hates to see others in agony. What would be terrible would be if someone looked at any depiction of a crucifixion/execution/torture and they laughed and cracked jokes (as if it were funny that someone was tortured and killed), thought it was entertaining, or didn’t care at all. There's a reason why some horror movies and comic books have crucifixions- they're disturbing. Luckily my church didn’t feel the need to have gruesome displays (The sanctuary once had a painting depicting Jesus as the Good Shepherd, but later it was replaced with a simple wooden cross). Gradually my fear eased. I now have some things depicting mild versions of the Crucifixion (as odd as that sounds), and I can read those stories in the family Bible, but it's still a disturbing subject. A lot of paintings still scare me (regardless of whether they're religious or secular), and I’m still nervous looking up things in the J and P encyclopedias. I once read a description of scourging that was so graphic it made my legs hurt, but remembering that reminded me of a story. One time I was at a Goodwill store, and in the home decor section there was a scourge. Why? Who knows. It was short, but I decided to snap it to see if it cracked. When I did, one of the lashes flew back and hit me on my hand between my thumb and my forefinger, leaving a pink mark that took a minute or two to fade. I set the scourge down and kept walking. Raidra (talk) 02:03, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :That's a frightening thing to have happen. Whoever made those probably did it as an act of devotion, but there are much better ways to show devotion than making disturbing statues which traumatize children. It would have been better if they'd used whatever money it cost to make that crucifix and used it to buy clothes and food for widows and orphans. Speaking of art, you might want to avoid an artist named Hieronymus Bosch. He had a surreal style which often had religious elements and often resulted in disturbing and nightmarish imagery. For instance, one painting has a half-tree, half-fish woman riding a rat-like monster and clutching an infant. I plan on doing a disturbing artist blog someday, and he's definitely going on the list along with Francis Bacon, Francisco Goya, and Edvard Munch. :That story went a lot better than I thought it would, which is good. I found the description of the exorcism and the legend behind it to be very interesting. It would be interesting to trace the history of the Evil Eye/red bracelet legend. I'm guessing a lot of it has to do with indigenous beliefs because I've never heard of that particular legend before. It's possible it may be related to tales of people being healed by touching cloths that had been held or blessed by apostles or saints (The healing being a result of faith and not the actual cloths). The only other thing I can think to compare it to is Japanese folktales concerning ofuda https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ofuda. Father Sacata sounds like a very kind and caring man, which is good to hear. I wish there were more people like him. :It almost sounds like a mariachi band is the Peruvian equivalent of restaurant workers coming to your table to sing to you during your birthday dinner, but less boisterous and distracting. One time we were at a restaurant and they shanghaied our waitress to come help them sing to somebody. She seemed embarrassed when she came back to our table. I believe your story, but since you offered, I would like to see the pictures. Raidra (talk) 01:19, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Bullcest Jesus that was a funny and strange experience. I can't even tell you how much it's improved my day. Also I have a friend who's very happy to have a reliable resource of bullcest information which, until now, he's struggled to find ChristianWallis (talk) 12:57, November 16, 2016 (UTC) News Blog Post I have a new blog up. I'll leave a link to it so you can check it out: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BrianBerta/Tab_for_a_Cause BrianBerta (talk) 18:44, December 11, 2016 (UTC) RE: Ramones Hey there, good buddy. Oh, yeah, The Ramones are one of the greatest rock-and-roll acts of all time, punk or otherwise. I'm actually spending Christmas in So Cal and plan on visiting Johnny's grave in L.A. My favorite video is Psychotherapy, which was banned from MTV for being too horrific. I also love the song because it is one of their more hardcore-punk sounding songs. I was lucky enough to see them live a few times before Joey's untimely demise (I cried like a baby). Cute picture. My son was wearing the same shirt when he gave Santa the finger last year. Remember? Punk and horror go together like peanut butter and jelly. Do you like The Misfits? My favorite band of all time, singing songs about The Night of the Living Dead and Vampira. Punk has been, and continues to be, a huge influence in my life. Though I'm getting a bit old and gray in the beard, I'm still an anarchist, devoted to free thought and anti-conformity, living on the fringe of society. I suspect with the rise of Trump, we are going to see a new resurgence of punk rock. There's a lot to be angry about. Did you ever read my story Under a Rotting Sky? There are many autobiographical elements to that punk rock love story. I'm so happy to see you keeping the flame alive. Rock on, brother. There's no stopping the cretins from hopping! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:57, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Old-School Disturbing I found this video last night and thought you might find it interesting. Raidra (talk) 01:02, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :One of the great pieces of trivia is that the director, Luis Bunuel, had rocks in his pocket at the Paris premiere because he was afraid the audience would attack him in outrage and he wanted to defend himself. However, the audience actually enjoyed the film, so his arsenal wasn't needed. I honestly don't know if Bunuel were relieved or offended by this development. Raidra (talk) 23:44, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Review Hey Snake. I just posted a review on Running Out of Tombstones. Sorry it took me so long, I was very busy the past months. MrDupin (talk) 19:10, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Do You Like Clowns? If you get some free time and feel like losing your last bit of hope for humanity, check out my latest dumpster fire. I feel like it's something you might get some jollies from. No need for a review or anything. It's for Derp and Diex's Dark Humor contest, which, by the way, you should think about entering. Still plenty of time to knock something out. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 23:57, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Werewolf story contest Hey, old buddy, long time no hear from! How are you doing? I wanted to let you know I'm hosting a werewolf story contest, check out the blog in the admin section for details. I'd love to get a story from you, dog! Don't be a stranger, man. Check you later. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:21, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Sad to hear you haven't been writing lately, but glad to see that we got you back on the keyboard! Looking forward to your story. Thrill me and blow my mind, brother! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:29, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Featured Author Hey there! Glad you entered the werewolf contest, looking forward to your entry! If you don't mind, do you have any means I can contact you off wiki? I would like to get you featured on the front page some time in the future, and having a reliable way to contact you would come in handy. If you are interested, can you please shoot me an email at mrdupincp@gmail.com with your preferred way of contact? Thanks! MrDupin (talk) 23:56, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Re: Sugar on Top I'll message the other admins and see. If everything works out (and I don't see much reason why it shouldn't), we'll start adding categories tomorrow. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:03, October 10, 2017 (UTC) :Got your category set up, sorry for the delay. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:37, October 11, 2017 (UTC)